Boyd Travers
|rank = Sergeant |affiliations = 82nd Airborne Division 17th Airborne Division |status = Died: December 2nd, 1991 Age: 67 In Bourne, Massachusetts |weapon = M1 Garand |family = Father: Bernard Mother: Caroline Runyan Brothers: Roy, Robert, Raymond, Michael, James, John, Richard, David, Warren, Joseph, William, Thomas Sisters: Joan, Barbara, Marvella, Sara, Janet, Pauline, Nancy, Dianne }} Boyd A. Travers (August 21st, 1924 - December 2nd, 1991) was a paratrooper who is highly known for his heroic actions as part of the 82nd Airborne Division and the 17th Airborne Division during World War II. Intro Boyd Travers was born on August 21st, 1924 to Bernard a former army general and Caroline a secretary In Lawrence, Indiana. Boyd was the youngest of 21 children. Boyd Travers enlisted into the army on December 8th, 1941. Training Boyd reported to Fort Devens, Massachusetts for boot camp in early January of 1942. Immediately after boot camp Boyd joined the paratroopers and was assigned to the new 82nd Airborne Division. He was sent to complete further training in Camp Claiborne, Louisiana. In March of 1943 Boyd and the 82nd Airborne were sent to Kairouan, Tunisia to complete their five necessary jumps to earn the their jump wings. Operation Husky Boyd was soon assigned his first mission, to secure the village of Adanti, Italy. After a briefing, Boyd was ready to go and thus, on July 11, 1943, he and his fellow soldiers were airdropped to their mission location. Boyd and his allies fought through much enemy forces to reach their location and managed to capture the village. After assembling with other Airborne forces, Boyd and his team were given numerous other orders including locating a missing sniper team, eliminating a German commander and repelling the enemy counterattack. After a great deal more of rough fighting and struggle, Boyd and his fellows soldiers successfully performed all tasks and completed their mission. Although their mission was costly, the completion lead to the dropping of a great deal more Airborne forces. Operation Avalanche Operation Neptune Operation Market Garden Operation Varsity The operation started when the plane of CPL.Boyd Travers was hit by a volley of anti-aircraft shells which led to the death of almost all soldiers in the aircraft. Meanwhile CPL.Boyd Travers and other men manage to escape the battered aircraft unscathed. When Travers landed sniper fire was heavy the highest concentration of snipers are located on the place where tanks are destroyed in its railcars. Armed with G43 they offer great accuracy and damage. The tip there is to land on top of a high building where their is a green smoke and climb up the ladder sneak up to the edge and you will find a water tank with a ladder and with a sniper carefully takeout the enemy snipers which is located on high rooftops. Always keep your heads down when at this level. This snipers die in one or two shots but they are veterans in using their guns so be alert, you can use boards, boxes, metal or anything sturdy to use as a shield against this snipers. On other objectives their is a rail gun stationed inside a tank factory. the C96 Mauser is located inside a safe in thesame place and the safe is located inside the Tank factory control room. Be CAREFULL in the last 2 objectives because the Nazi Storm Elite with an MG42 will show up from a Panzerzug, if you encounter this troop K'EEP TOUR HEADS DOWN 'WHEN HE FIRES. If he stops firing thats the time for your turn to shoot and be alert because troops with assault rifles will be coming from every corner so get everything you got. Do not use M1 Garand, G43 or any weapon that does not do rapid firing. The weapon for the last 2 objectives is either a SUB-MACHINE GUN OR AN ASSAULT RIFLE. In this level you will encounter Germany's veterans like the Fallschirmjager Infantry, Waffen senior troopers as a sniper, Fallschirmjäger commanders, Waffen Storm Leaders, and the most feared is the Nazi Storm Elite. Der Flakturm It was his final mission while he was on the C-47 anti-aircraft guns opened fired at them and the tracers of the guns hit the aircraft and shuddered violently. The aircraft couldn't hold it much longer that it broke of and the plane was cut in half. CPL. Boyd Travers jumped out of the burning aircraft Just in time and parachuted down on the Nazi's huge and heavily armed Flak Tower. On his briefing before this mission the tower was bombed by many allied bombers. But despite heavy allied bombing this monstrosity remains slightly damage. When CPL. Boyd Travers landed on the tower, heavy German fire was the first thing he encountered. The missions were daring and challenging as it is when CPL. Boyd Travers and his team encountered the fearced Waffen Storm Leaders with a StG-44 Rifle,the ruthless Panzergrenadier, and the mighty and powerful Nazi Storm Elite. This are one of the most feared German troops in WWll. Objectives were taken out one by one from destroying 4 anti-aircraft artillery and flak cannons,to destroying the Flak Tower it self with a hellbox that detonated hundreds of Comp-B Charges. In all of the missions that CPL. Boyd Travers encountered this is the most terryfing and challenging one and despite the heavy allied casualties on that day, the mission was a success. This is the only mission where the C96 Mauser is available in the Weapon Loadout menu. If you land on the highest level of one of the houses on the right, you may get an M18 recoiless rifle. It's best to use SMGs or assault rifles/light machine guns in this mission. Rifles can take down enemies at long range but useless against the Nazi Storm Elite troops. Travers captured by the SS and sent down to Wurttemberg Court House. Travers was hanged on April, 4, 1945 before the end of World War II. Awards and Decorations Medal Of Honor With Valor (Audouville), Distinguished Service Cross With Oak Leaf Cluster (2) (Audouville, Der Flakturm), Silver Star (Nijmegen), Legion Of Merit With Valor And Oak Leaf Cluster (2) (Nijmegen, Essen) Soldier's Medal, Bronze Star With Valor (Paestum), Commendation Medal With Valor (Adanti), Presidential Unit Citation With Oak Leaf Cluster (2), Good Conduct Medal, Army Of Occupation Medal With Germany Clasp, European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal With Six Service Stars And Three Arrowhead Devices, World War II Victory Medal, Belgian Order Of The Day With Palm And Oak Leaf Cluster (2), French Legion Of Honor, French Croix De Guerre With Palm And Oak Leaf Cluster (2), French Fourragere, Medal Of Liberated France, Military William Order, Belgian Fourragere, Combat Infantryman Badge, Expert Badge, Sharpshooter Badge, Marksmanship Badge, Rifle Badge, Parachutist Badge With Six Combat Stars. Behind the Scenes Appearances Gallery Boyd Travers.jpg Trivia *In the picture seen to the right, Travers is wearing Sergeant insignia, which may confirm that he was promoted after Der Flaktürm. *Both Dane and Setzer were Sergeants, but oddly wear private insignias. This makes Travers the only man in the squad with a visible Sergeant rank insignia. *It is possible to hear him coughing when a grenade or a tank shell explodes near him. *In the mobile phone version of Airborne, it was explained that Travers had brothers from the 101st Airborne Division. *Boyd crosses paths with Jimmy Patterson more than any other previous protagonist in the franchise. First during the participation in D-Day in France and later in the retaking of Nijmegen Bridge and the battle of Arnhem. *He is the fourth and last character in the WWII Medal of Honor games in which he is not an OSS operative. Category:Playable Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne characters Category:82nd Airborne Division Category:Males Category:Americans